The Boy is Mine!
by Scala789
Summary: Ryoma goes to the seigaku team tennis courts for an early taining session with Momoshiro, but Ryoga is there with him and it ends up like a tennis match for love.  Rated K - T. RyomaxRyogaxMomo fluff enjoy :


**The Boy is Mine!  
><strong>

Hey Peeps, Here's is another story. I have been inspired by the Prince of Tennis characters Momoshiro, Ryoma and Ryoga.

SongFic

Threesome: Ryoga Echizen/Ryoma Echizen/Takeshi Momoshiro

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Prince Of Tennis or 'The Boy is Mine' by Brandy & Monica.

Kinda OOC. Contains Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read.

'Blah', Talking

'_Blah_', Singing

_thoughts _

__Here it goes... Enjoy People :)

**Ryoma POV**

** I arrived at Seigaku's tennis courts early to practice with Momo. Momo-chan was waiting for me as usual, but this time he had someone standing beside him. I couldn't figure out who it was from this distance, as I got closer I realised who he was. 'Ryoga!' I shouted in delight, as I put my bag down. I hadn't seen him since the cruise tournament matches. Even though I had revealed to my brother that he was adopted by my father Nanjiro Echizen. **

'**Hi Ryoma, Takeshi here was just telling me about your techniques, you've apparently improved since our last match', My older brother smirked. Momo just smiled and came beside me and put his arm firmly around me.**

'**Stop teasing your little brother Ryoga', Momo laughed as he ruffled my hair and grabbed his racket by the fence boundary. Ryoga and I understood what he wanted.**

'**Ryoma and I will play a singles match, well you wanted to see his skills', Momo-chan acknowledged. I took my racket out of my bag and jogged over to the far end of the court.**

_As usual Momo-chan takes the nearest side of the court, so he doesn't have to jog far... _**I groaned at my thoughts passed through me.**

** I'll let you serve O'chibi', Momo-chan chuckled. I rolled my eyes at the Seigaku team's nickname for me. I served a light serve. Momo-chan was not focused on it and he missed. 'Damn! I wasn't expecting that!' The Dark haired third year shouted from across the court. Ryoga was focused on me, urging to know if I have improved or not. **

_**Two Sets Later**_

**30 – 15 Echizen serves. Momo was ready. He had lost the first set and we drew on the second, so anyone could win. I ended up doing my twist serve, as Momo-chan got focused he tensed up for the ball, unfortunately it went right passed him and bounced in. It was my point.**

**40 – 15 Break point. It was Momo-chan's serve. He smiled as he served. Ryoga was paying no attention to him at all, he was only focused on me. Momo-chan served, but I managed to reach the ball and sent it back to Momo-chan. 'Nice comeback Ryoma!', Momo yelled in delight of his kohai. We finally made a rally, however just as I was just about to retract the ball Ryoga steps in to the court.**

_What could he be doing? Momo-chan..I hope you've braced yourself..._**I thought sadly, as Momo stood stern, as Ryoga drew closer to him. Momo's smile turned to a strict angered face. He reminded me of Tezuka senpai. I shuddered at the thought of Tezuka. 'Ryoga, what are you doing? I was going to finish O'chibi over there', Momo chuckled as he glanced over at me.**

'**Stop calling him that! His mine! And always will be, Takeshi!' Ryoga shouted. Momo grew angrier. I knew that Momo felt different. Ryoga became frustrated with the third year. Momo walked away from Ryoga. I could see that Momo had became flustered with my older brother. **

'**I can call him that if I want to!' Momo spat back at Ryoga. Ryoga grew more and more aggravated at the former tennis player. 'He's mine Ryoga! He's always been mine!' Momo yelled. Ryoga grinned and strolled over to me and knelled down to me and whispered. **

'**So you're Takeshi's now are you?' He smirked and snatched my racket off me. Momo began to sing.**

'_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?' _

'_Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar',_

'_Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you, you know his name', _**Momo looked more calmed. Ryoga served the ball thinking that Momo would miss it, however Momo was more focused on beating him than he was beating me. **

'_Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name', _**Ryoga became more irritated by the second. Momo had not missed a single ball. He had always retracted all of Ryoga shots.**

'_I just wanted to let you know that he's mine!' _**Momo-chan hissed at Ryoga. Ryoga just smirked and sang back.**

'_Huh... No no, he's mine!_' **Momo served the ball. It was 40 – 30 Momoshiro leads. Just Ryoga hit the ball back to Momo they both sang in harmony.**

'_You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused<br>He belongs be me  
>The boy is mine!'<em>**I could tell that they both were as passionate with their words as their tennis match. Momo had become as scary as Tezuka on a bad day, Ryoga was very irritated more so than Momo was, but sooner or later I'd have to tell them.**

'_I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk face to face, there is no way you could mistake, him for your man are you insane!' _**Momo sang back to Ryoga as he bounced back the ball, starting to get a bit frustrated.**

'_You see I know that you may be, just be jealous of me, cuz you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me!' _**Ryoga smirked at Momoshiro and smashed the ball back to Momo.**

'_You see I tried to hesitate, I didn't wanna say what they told me, he said without me he couldn't make, it through the day ain't that a shame', _**Ryoga's smirk widened as he could see that Momo was beginning to show weakness.**_  
>'Maybe you misunderstood, cause I can't see how he could, wanna change something that's so good, but my love is all it took!'<em>**Momo replied as he used his special technique the dunk smash, as Ryoga returned the ball they both sang in harmony once more.**  
>'<em>You need to give it up<em>

_Had about enough _

_It's not hard to see _

_The boy is mine _

_I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine!' <em>**Ryoga and Momo were both getting as angry and as jealous as each other over me, however unlike teenage girls who like two men fighting over them I didn't like it. It's so frustrating. Momo-chan had finished off Ryoga with his Jack knife shot. Ryoga knew that he was defeated so his hands me back my racket.**

** Momo-chan comes over and pushes Ryoga slightly. **_'Must you do the things you do, you keep on acting like a fool, you need to know it's me not you, and if you didn't know it guy it's true', _**Ryoga just snorted and spat back.**_  
>'I think that you should realise, try to understand why he is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside!', <em>**Momo smirked and winked at me. While I knew what he was thinking. I had just leant against the fence watching the two older boys fight over me through song, when Momo had snapped back at Ryoga.**_  
>'You can say what you want to say, what we have you can't take, from the truth you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake!' <em>**Momo smirked at Ryoga. Momo knew Ryoga would be the one heart broken, however Ryoga had thought different. He had hissed back at Momo competitively **_  
>'When will you get the picture, you're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, and if you didn't know the boy is mine!' <em>**I couldn't take much longer of this. Ryoga was a competitive man whilst Momo was determined to show Ryoga that I was his. They sang the chorus once more, but in unison.**_  
>'You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine!' _**They started to circle each other, as Momo still had that confident grin on his face. **_  
>'You can't destroy this love I found, your silly games I won't allow, the boy is mine without a doubt, you might as well throw in the towel!' <em>**Ryoga still grew more angrier by the second. Momo-chan could see that Ryoga couldn't take much more of his competitiveness.**_  
>'What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart, cause he was my love right from the start!' <em>**Ryoga had built up his confidence. I do love him dearly, but I love Momoshiro too. The two boys sang in unison once more. Competing against one another to show that I was theirs.**_  
>'You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine!' _**They both were smirking because they both thought they had won this battle of love, but one of them would sooner or later lose this battle.**_  
>'You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<em>

_The boy is mine!' _**If only They were here to just have a friendly tennis match, but no Ryoga had to announce his love by competing with Momo. **_  
>'Not yours!'<br>'But mine!'  
>'Not yours!'<em>

'_But mine!'  
>'Not yours!'<br>'But mine!' _**Ryoga shouted back at Momo. Momo's smirk just grew wider, as they continued to circle each other. Ryoga felt frustrated and just wanted to stop, but he had to stand his ground, when suddenly Momo runs over to me and picks my up bridal style and sang back to my brother.**_  
>'I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine', _**Momo and I were just staring back at Ryoga. He had become less angry and more upset with this outcome.**

'**Well Takeshi I guess you've won and Ryoma is truly yours', He wandered over to us and shook Momo-chan hand. I jumped off Momo and hugged my big brother.**

'**I may love Momo, but you're always going to be my big brother', I smiled and looked up at him, as he glanced down and smiled back. **

'**I know I will be Ryoma, but I just want you to know I'll always love you no matter what', Momo smiled at us and strolled over. 'I have to go now, nice match Takeshi, Bye Lil' bro', Ryoga smiled and walked off. We had waved until we couldn't see him anyone. **

'**So I'm yours huh?' I chuckled to Momo-chan, as he whispered in my ear.**

'**Yes, and you always will be', Then he kissed my cheek, When the rest of the team arrived.**

**FIN**

**Well that's it for this oneshot. Hope you guys like it. Please Review.**

**PervertedYaoiLover88**

**Laterz **


End file.
